How it didn't happen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta get together Parodie mit Yamchu als schnauzbärtigem, ledertragendem Bösewicht, Bulma als hilfloses Mädchen und Vegeta als der rettende Held.


How it didn't happen  
  
Author: Gaia Faye  
  
Homepage: Ambivalence (burumavejita.cjb.net)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: OOC, Sprache, Erwähnung von Drogen  
  
Genre: Humor, Übersetzung  
  
Zusammenfassung: Eine Satire des durchschnittlichen Bulma/Vegeta get-together, komplett mit Yamchu als der Kerl mit dem Schnauzer, der das Mädchen auf die Eisenbahnschienen bindet.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder DBZ noch die Charaktere.  
  
-  
  
Es war ein wahnsinnig glücklicher und friedvoller Tag in der Capsule Corporation. Die Sonne lächelte, ihre Strahlen schienen auf die Erde, die sie so liebte, und Vögel zwitscherten melodisch, als sie durch die Luft flogen. Die Eichhörnchen schnatterten als sie sorglos mit den Streifenhörnchen herumtobten. Eine Gruppe junger Kinder spielte auf dem Fußgängerweg außerhalb der Capsule Corporation, ihre Hände miteinander verhakt, als sie lustig in einem Kreis hüpften. Oh, wie sie hüpften!  
  
Die Türen zur Capsule Corporation öffneten sich und heraus kam Bulma Briefs. Sie sah die Kinder ihr fröhliches Spiel von Ring-Around-the-Rosy spielten und sie lachte, als sie sich ihnen anschloss. Die Kinder ließen sie wohlwollend in ihren Kreis und sie fuhren fort zu frohlocken, und sie genossen alles, was rein und gut war. Oh, wie sie genossen!  
  
Plötzlich erschienen dunkle Wolken über dem einst hellen Horizont. Bulma und die Kinder hörten mit ihrem Tanz auf und beobachteten in Furcht, als die Wolken die Sonne bedeckten und deren strahlenden Strahlen davon abhielten, das Land zu segnen. Kalte Windstöße bliesen plötzlich vom Westen her, und Bulma und die Kinder mussten ihre Arme um sich schlingen, um den Schauer zu bekämpfen. Da war plötzlich ein Blitzschlag, gefolgt von einem ominösen Donnergrölen, und Instinkt veranlasste Bulma und die Kinder ihren Blick auf die dunkle Figur zu richten, die auf sie zu schritt. Oh, wie sie schritt!  
  
Schauererregende, böse, heavy metal, Satan-verehrende Art von Musik spielte als die Figur näher kam, sie enthüllte sich als Yamchu, Bulmas Freund. Er war komplett in Leder gehüllt, von seiner Jacke zu seinen Stiefeln, und eine Zigarette hing aus seinem Mund. Neben ihm schwebte seine fliegende blaue Katzenfreundin, Pool, die dem kleinen Ki-Blast ausweichen musste, den Yamchu auf den einen Vogel abgefeuert hatte, der nicht sofort in dem Moment abgehauen war, als die anderen gefederten Kreaturen die Präsenz des korrupten Mannes gefühlt hatten.  
  
Yamchu stampfte zu der unschuldigen und ahnungslosen Bulma und schob dabei die kleinen Kinder aus seinem Weg. Er nahm die Zigarette aus seinem Mund, drückte sie auf der Nase eines Jungen aus, dann schnappte er sich einen Lollipop aus der Hand eines kleinen Mädchens und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Der kleine Junge und das Mädchen rannten weinend davon, gefolgt von ihren Freunden, die schrieen. Oh, wie sie weinten und schrieen!  
  
Trotz des schnellen Verschwindens der Kleinen schien Bulma ekstatisch den Mann zu sehen. "Hallo, Yamchu-chan!", quiekte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihren Freund liebevoll. "Was bringt dich hierher?"  
  
Der grauenvolle, böse, schreckliche Yamchu schnaubte vor Ekel wegen des Ausdrucks von Zuneigung, zog sie grob von sich und warf sie wild zu Boden. Oh, wie er sie warf!  
  
"Yamchu-chan?", schnappte Bulma nach Luft, sie saß auf dem Boden und versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Bein zu ignorieren, als sie ihren blutenden Arm hielt, den sie beim Fall verletzt hatte. "Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
Yamchu warf das leere Lollipop-Stangerl zu Boden und spuckte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich bin fertig mit dir, Miststück", sagte er herzlos und zwirbelte das Ende seines unheimlich aussehenden Schnauzers böse. "Ich hab jetzt eine neue Freundin! Sie hat längere Beine, eine dünnere Taille, lockereres Haar und größere Brüste als du!"  
  
Die beschriebene Frau erschien plötzlich, einzig in einem String Bikini gekleidet. Sie schlenderte verführerisch zu Yamchu hinüber, lehnte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während sie die arme, blutende Bulma böse angrinste. Oh, wie sie böse grinste!  
  
"Aber ich habe dich so geliebt, Yamchu!", meinte Bulma. "Wie kannst du mich gegen diese Schlampe eintauschen?"  
  
Yamchu schlang seinen Arm um die Taille der sexy Frau und drehte sich kalt weg. "Du hättest mehr auf mich eingehen müssen. Ich hätte es mir anders überlegen können." Damit hüpften er und die Frau in ein glänzendes neues rotes Cabrio Convertible und fuhren davon, Yamchus herzloses, krankes Lachen echote durch die Luft. Oh, wie es echote!  
  
"Oh, wehe mir!" Bulma weinte hilflos, warf ihre Arme in die Luft und schrie zum Himmel, Tränen strömten über ihr todunglückliches Gesicht. Oh, wie sie strömten!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta hatte für Stunden intensiv im Gravitationsraum trainiert, aber als die Zeit verging, konnte er seine Konzentration nicht länger halten. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, Augen geschlossen, und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Oh, wie er seufzte!  
  
"Oh, es hat keinen Sinn!", schrie er dramatisch. "Wie kann ich mein Ziel ein Super Saiyajin zu sein erreichen, wenn ich weiß, dass das wunderschöne, blauhaarige, blauäugige Mädchen nicht mein ist zu lieben und verehren? Wie kann sie den ignoranten Yamchu so sehr lieben, wenn er so gemein und grausam ist? Sind es die Lederhosen? Ist es die Bad-ass-Attitüde? Ist es der unheimliche Schnauzer? Oh, ich hoffe nicht, denn ich werde niemals mit einer dieser Qualitäten in Verbindung gebracht werden."  
  
Mit einem weiteren besiegten Seufzen schleppte sich der Kriegerprinz rüber zur Tür. "Ich schätze, ich werde niemals das Vergnügen haben, die exquisite Bulma in meinen Armen zu halten ..." Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinab als er die Tür öffnete. Oh, wie er sie öffnete!  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft, als er Bulma zu ihrem Haus humpeln sah, weinend und ihren blutströmenden Arm haltend. Besorgt stürzte er sich ritterlich zu ihr, gerade als sie das Bewusstsein verlor, fing er sie in seinen Armen auf, als sie sich nach vorne neigte. Oh, wie sie sich neigte!  
  
Vegeta nahm die Frau schnell in ihr Labor, legte sie auf einen Tisch und suchte nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten um ihren Arm zu bandagieren. Als er es fand, kehrte er zurück zu dem Tisch, nur um herauszufinden, dass seine eine wahre Liebe von der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und ihn mit Neugier beobachtete. Oh, wie sie ihn beobachtete!  
  
"Vegeta ...", hauchte sie, pure Liebe strahlte durch ihre Stimme. "Ich wusste, nicht, dass es dich kümmert ..."  
  
"Sprich nicht!", beruhigte er sie und brachte einen Finger zu ihren Lippen. "Lass mich deinen Arm bandagieren."  
  
Vegeta nahm etwas Mull aus der Box und wickelte es um die Wunde auf Bulmas Arm. Nachdem das fertig war, gab er noch medizinisches Band darüber und beendete seine Arbeit indem er den Verband leicht küsste. Oh, wie er ihn küsste!  
  
"Vegeta", begann Bulma wieder, was Vegeta veranlasste in ihre Augen zu sehen. Aber sie fand keine Worte mehr, als sie sich in dem Blick des anderen verloren, ihre Gesichter wurden durch einen mysteriösen magnetischen Impuls langsam aufeinander hingezogen ...  
  
*DING-DONG* Sie wurden durch das Klingeln der Türglocke unterbrochen. Oh, wie es klingelte!  
  
Bulma entschuldigte sich, kletterte vom Tisch runter und spazierte zurück ins Wohnzimmer um die Tür zu öffnen. Vegeta folgte ihr loyal, nicht darauf bedacht, sie allein zu lassen, nachdem sie begonnen hatten, sich näher zu kommen. Doch als sie die Tür öffnete stand dort der boshafte Yamchu. Oh, wie er stand!  
  
"Bulma", sagte Yamchu und klang nicht ganz so böse wie gewöhnlich, "komm zurück zu mir."  
  
"Aber was ist mit der anderen Frau?", fragte Bulma.  
  
"Oh, sie ist ein Miststück. Aber ich will dich jetzt zurück", antwortete Yamchu. "Ich sag dir was. Komm zurück zu mir und ich heirate dich." Er beendete sein Statement indem er eine schwarze Box aus seiner Tasche zog, sie öffnete und einen funkelnden Diamenten- Verlobungs-Ring enthüllte. Oh, wie er ihn enthüllte!  
  
Vegetas Herz, so schnell von kaltem Stein in warmes Fleisch verwandelt, sank in seiner Brust. Wie könnte Bulma solch ein Angebot ablehnen? Er würde nun nie mit ihr sein. Oh, wie er nun nie mit ihr sein würde!  
  
Bulma schnappte nach Luft. "Wie hast du dir solch ein Ding leisten können?", fragte sie Yamchu.  
  
"Ich hab das Geld verwendet, das ich verdient hab, als ich Marihuana und Kokain an Vorschüler verkauft hab", antwortete er cool.  
  
Bulmas Augenbrauen senkten sich, sie erinnerte sich mit wem sie genau sprach. "Du kannst mich nicht mit so einem dreckigen Ring kaufen!", erklärte sie heroisch und schlug den Ring weg.  
  
Yamchu grinste sie nur böse an. "Fein! Sei für immer allein!"  
  
"Sie ist nicht allein!" Vegeta schritt dazu und nahm Bulma in seine Arme.  
  
"Was?", knurrte Yamchu, sein böser Plan, Bulma in einer Heirat mit ihm zu fangen, verdorben durch die neugefundene Liebe des Paares.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!", flüsterte Bulma ergriffen. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
"Aber er ist nur ein dreckiger Affe!", grollte Yamchu.  
  
Vegeta antwortete indem er den grausigen, grausigen Mann ins Gesicht schlug. Yamchu flog rückwärts, bewusstlos als er auf den Boden aufschlug. Oh, wie er aufschlug!  
  
"Ja, ich meine es", sagte Vegeta sanft und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seiner wunderschönen Bulma. "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!", antwortete Bulma mit gleichem Nachdruck.  
  
Und sie feierten ihre perfekte Liebe mit ihrem ersten Kuss. Der Kuss war der reinste Kuss der Welt. Kein Kuss konnte jemals die Reinheit dieses Kusses übertreffen, da kein anderer Kuss so rein war!  
  
Und so lebten Bulma und Vegeta glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, und der böse Yamchu war allein gelassen, er wälzte sich in seiner miserablen Einsamkeit für alle Zeiten. Oh, wie er sich wälzte.  
  
Ende 


End file.
